


Get Me Through this Car Ride

by enoughtime



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughtime/pseuds/enoughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Asami is a goof and Korra is a goof. They will end up being goofs together. This will mainly be fluff with a pinch of serious. I don't want to give anything away. Basically Asami and Korra meet in an Uber car and it takes off from there. I doubt it will take them long to end up together, I'm impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's all the food

**Author's Note:**

> The story is mine, but the characters are not.

Asami’s body tenses and jolts awake. She is sitting in her office chair and her phone is going off in the corner of her desk, causing the entire table to vibrate loudly. She turns the phone over, the glow from the screen illuminates the room. 'Opal Beifong' reads across the screen. 

Opal, her roommate, has been trying to get Asami to go out more and enjoy herself a little. Today had been no different, but like usual she turned her down for tonight's “adventure on the town”. Unlike most times though Asami actually had a decent reason for skipping out. She’s been working on a number of designs that need to be shown to her investors at the start of the new week. 

The sun has gone down, it seems she’s spending most of the time she has left for the designs sleeping. She answers the phone in a groggy voice, “hey Opal what’s up?” 

“Hey girl! Oh god what is up with your voice!” Opal laughs a little, “you sound like a man.” She continues to laugh at Asami’s voice.

Asami tries to clear her voice before she replies, “ha ha very funny, I can’t help it I just woke up.” Oops, Asami knows she just made a mistake. She couldn’t help be defensive, but now Opal will think she skipped out on her to sleep. 

“You told me you had to work!” Asami could hear a little bit of hurt in Opal’s voice.

“I was working, I promise.” Asami tries to get out quickly before she continues more slowly, “I just accidentally fell asleep, seriously I’m still at my office.”

“Hey well since you haven’t gone home yet—” Opal says sheepishly and Asami already knows what she is going to ask.

“I’ll come get you. Where you at?” Asami spoke with a little annoyance in her voice, she knows Opal has had too much to drink to drive herself home. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank YOU! I love you!” Opal blurted out. 

“Yeah yeah, now where are you?”

“Umm I’m not really sure anymore,” Opal does an awkward laugh.

“Just try not to lose your phone, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Okay, thanks again!”

“No problem, see you soon.” Asami pulls the phone from her ear and ends the call. She then opens her find my friend app, so she can fin Opal. Asami groans when she sees that Opal is over thirty minutes away. 

Asami grabs her keys from one of the drawers in the desk. As she looks at the keys she remembers she drove her motorcycle to the office today. Opal is not going to like this, but she doesn’t have another option. Asami grabs her bag and stuffs it with the designs she has been working on (or sleeping on), she also grabs her helmet off the hook by the door. She makes her was out of the building and towards the garage. When she finally reaches her parking spot she lays her eyes on the beautiful bike in front of her, a Triumph Thruxton. It is a wonderful copy of a 1960’s classic. Before she jumped on the bike she looked at Opals location one more time to make sure she knew how to get to her. 

Asami is making really good time, there isn’t a lot of traffic at this time of night. She reaches her intended destination in a little under 25 minutes. She quickly searches for a parking spot and pulls into a parallel spot on the side of the road. As the hum of the motorcycle comes to a slow stop Asami lowers the kickstand and slides off the bike. 

Pulling her phone out from her left jacket pocket Asami searches for Opal’s name in her phone. She brings the phone to her ears and she can hear the ring on the other side. The phone rings long enough for Asami to think Opal won’t pick up and frustrations starts to show on her face. “Come on Opal. Pick up,” she mumbles quietly. Another half a ring gets out until Asami hears Opals voice answer on the other end. “Hey girl! What’s up? Why are you calling?” Opal says enthusiastically. 

“Um…you don’t remember? You called me asking for a ride home,” Asami speaks in a flat tone. 

“Oh! Yeah yeah.”

“… Well do you still need a ride? ‘Cause I’m already here.”

“Yes! Please. Where are you?” 

“I’m in front of that little bar you made me go to a couple of weeks ago,” Asami can tell Opal doesn’t really remember the bar she is talking about. “You know the one with the puke green walls.”

Opal realizes the place she is trying to describe, “Okay, yeah I’m pretty close—“

“I Know Op that’s why I’m here,” Asami interjects.

“I should be there in a couple of minutes then.”

“Okay well I’ll still be here, waiting.”

Asami hangs up the phone and walks over to the bench that is outside the front door of the bar. She begins to people watch, mostly the drunk people coming out of the bar. 'This city has some strange people in it', She thinks to herself.  
A few minutes pass and a hand starts to wave in front of Asami’s face. She blinks rapidly a few times and shakes her head slightly. Opal is standing right in front of her. 

“Hey Op. You ready to go?” Asami quickly asks while standing up from the bench. 

“Yeah, I guess, as long as you are. What’s gotcha so out of it?”

“Hm, nothing—I just zoned out for a bit.” 

“M’kay, if you say so.”

“Come on Opal, let’s go.” Asami walks past Opal and starts walking back to her motorcycle. She turns her head a little to make sure Opal is following her. Opal takes a shaky step forward and catches up to Asami in a couple of steps. They walk together for a few meters until Asami’s motorcycle comes into view. Opal stops suddenly. “Oh no, no no no! I am not getting on that thing,” She points at the bike in front of her. 

Asami turns her head and gives Opal a pleading look, “You were the one who asked to be picked up, and I wasn’t going to go all the way home to take my car instead.”

“Seriously I would rather walk home!” Opal starts to flash her puppy-dog-eyes hoping it will help make her case. 

“Well what do you want me to do? I’m already here. You have two choices; you can either come with me now or get a cab or something.” Opal can’t hear the exasperation in her voice. 

“Oh! What a good idea Asami! Let’s do that Uber thing,” Opal is way too excited then she should be to ride in an Uber car. 

“Let’s?” Asami raises an eyebrow, “I rode my bike here. I have to ride it back.” 

“Asami, please. You didn’t hang out with me tonight, the least you could do is hang out with me on the way back home. Plus it’ll be more fun,” Opal again flashes her puppy-dog-eyes.

Asami keeps a serious face on, trying not to back down, but she soon starts to feel guilty. “Okay! Fine, but you totally owe me,” she points at Opal. 

“Yay! Thank you,” She wraps her arms around Asami hugging her. 

***

It takes no more than 10 minutes for the Uber car to find them. When Asami opens the door she sees the male driver and her nose is quickly burned with the smell of Axe body spray. On the ride to the apartment Opal can hardly stop talking, but Asami doesn’t mind she is too tired to be engaged in conversation. They are both happy when the car starts to come to a stop in front of a large complex. 'Finally, now I just have to get this girl to the apartment', Asami thinks. Opal takes her time getting out of the car and Asami makes sure to thank the driver with a tip. 

Together they walk towards the building. Asami uses her key to get past a large metal gate and makes her way towards the lobby looking back every once in awhile to make sure Opal is still falling her. The ride in the elevator is mostly uneventful, only Opal decides she would rather sit halfway through. Asami spend the rest of the ride up trying to pull Opal off the floor. When she is able to drag Opal up and out they head down a long hallway, this time Opal walks next to Asami, slightly leaning against her. When they reach their door Asami lets out a sigh of relief and put her key into the lock. Giving the door a slight push, it opens into a dark room.

After making her way to the kitchen and turning on all the lights she pours Opal a glass (plastic cup, otherwise she is going to be cleaning glass shards off the floor all night) of water. As she turns around she finds her friend passed out on the couch. She decides it’s best (and easiest) not to wake the young girl up, she places the cup on the coffee table along with some Advil. Asami lets out a sigh of relief. At last she can go to bed. 

———————

Rolling over in bed Asami opens one eye slowly and looks at the clock on the nightstand. The blue light shines 5:00 am, both eyes now open. Why the fuck can’t I ever sleep in. Now that she has committed to opening her eyes she knows she won’t be able to get any more sleep. She slips out of bed almost missing her feet, but quickly catches herself. 

After her morning pee she slowly heads to the kitchen for some food, but not before glancing over to the couch in the living room to make sure Opal is still alive. She moves to fill the kettle with water and sets it on the stove to heat up. Looking through the fridge—there’s nothing. There’s absolutely nothing. Asami groans, she heads over to grab her favorite mug and rips open a fresh tea bag. Growing impatient, she decides against waiting for the kettle to whistle. Quickly she adds the water to her mug with some cream and sugar, mixing it all together. When the liquid reaches her mouth contentment takes over and she gives a small moan. 

Hunger soon takes over and it's all Asami can think about. She grabs her car keys off the hook by the door, quickly noticing a set of keys missing. Shit, why did I let Opal talk me into leaving my motorcycle. Opal is still passed out on the couch, the cup of water still untouched. Asami’s stomach grumbles, “Ugh”. I can’t just wait here until she wakes up. 

Pulling her phone out and unlocking it, the screen automatically opens up the the Uber application. 'Well I guess my phone, made the decision for me.'

***

Waiting on the curb in front of the apartment building Asami sees a car roll up, hoping that it’s the Uber car. She gets a call from an unknown number on her phone soon after. Quickly establishing that the car she saw was indeed the Uber car, she opens the backseat door. Asami is surprised to find someone already sitting in the back.


	2. Just Talk to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer. It was done and then it wasn't. It also probably needs a lot of editing.

There sitting in the middle seat is a tan-skinned girl one who looks to be about the same age as Asami. Striking blue eyes are staring back at her. The girl has short brown hair cropped around her chin. She is wearing a baggy white v-neck t-shirt with the sleeves are rolled a couple of times. She also has on well fitted dark blue jeans, not tight enough to be skinny jeans. She’s also wearing light brown suede oxford shoes and Asami can see a bit of color popping out of them and going up into her jeans. 

Not expecting anyone in the car other then the driver, Asami is stunned. Recovering quickly, or at least Asami thinks it is quickly, she thinks she must have picked the option to ride share. 

The girl realizes the hesitation and takes no time to blurt out, “H-hey, um, I-I don’t have to sit in the middle, it just happens to be the safest spot in the car. Do you mind?”

“Hey, don’t worry about”, Asami says while waving a hand at the girl. She moves forward to take the seat to the right of the girl in the middle. 

Before she can sit though the girl blurts out another line. “If I were you—which I’m not, but you know, hypothetically if I were you, and the middle seat was already taken I would probably take the seat to my left here”, she points across herself. Asami gives her a puzzled look. _Is this girl being serious right now_. She seems to catch the look and continues, “y-you know, um, because the driver will most like want to save himself in an accident, making the other side more vulnerable.” _Great now I’m never sitting on the passenger side of a car again._

The driver feels compelled to respond, “hey the passengers are most important in this car.” Asami barely hears this, a little annoyed now, closes the door and walks around to the other side of the car. As she sits down she looks at the girl, “this better?” Even though it’s a rhetorical question, that’s meant to show her annoyance, the stranger looks at her and gives a nervous grin and replies, “much better.” 

Asami hopes the rest of the ride will be in silence. About five or so minutes into the drive though, Asami can’t help but notice the strangers hands shaking next to her. She can practically feel the movement through the seat. Asami can’t help herself, “Hey is everything alright?”

The girl doesn’t move. _Did she hear me?_ Then the girl gives a harsh and exaggerated nod, and Asami thinks that’ll be it. A few seconds later she speaks up, “um, c-can you, uh, keep talking? I-I, uh, don’t really like, um, car rides,” Her words are a bit sporadic and she turns her head to give Asami a quick smile. 

“Ha, yeah, I can tell. Um don’t really know what you want me to talk about though.” She really has no idea what to say, she’s never been in a situation like this before. 

Keeping her head facing forward, “u-um, anything. Y-You could tell me about yourself,” the stranger responds hesitantly. 

“Mkay, well my name is Asami and I, unlike you, love cars,” she states trying to lighten the mood. The stranger lets a slight laugh escape her lips. “yeah, um,” she pauses, searching for something to say. She lands on, “I’m not exactly having the best morning.” 

Before she can further explain the girl next to her turns her head quickly to look at her. “Oh, um, I’m s-sorry.” The girl quickly averts her eyes away from Asami. 

Feeling guilty, Asami tries to reassure her, “No. No, no. It has nothing to do with you.It’s my roommate.” 

The girl finally looks back up at her and gives her a confused look. “Long story short, she made me leave my bike somewhere last night and then there was no food this morning. So I still haven’t eaten anything nor have I found my bike. I couldn’t take my own car to go find my bike because, well, where would I put my bike?”

“Okay, but why didn’t you just take your roommate with you?” The girl is starting to seem calmer. 

“Well, that would seem like a better option. My roommate, however is going to wake up with a massive hangover and I don’t want to mess with that. On top of that, I’m not really the most patient person. So here I am.” Asami stops, not sure what else to say.

“So, you cycle?” 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Um, you were talking about your bike a second ago,” she says, now unsure of herself.

Asami laughs a little, “Sorry, no I don’t ‘cycle’. I was talking about my motorcycle.”

“Oh, well, that’s way more badass.”

Again, Asami let’s out another laugh. _This isn’t nearly as terrible as I thought it would be, actually a little enjoyable._

Time passes a little faster from that point, and it’s not too much longer when Asami spots the puke green walled bar. After asking the driver to stop she prepares to get out of the car. 

“Hey wait!” Asami is taken off guard, the girl has been nervous sounding and soft spoken almost the entire ride. 

“Yeah?” is all Asami can get out.

“Oh um, you said you hadn’t had anything to eat yet.” Asami just nods, not really sure if there is a question coming. “Well do you maybe want to grab something with me?” and before Asami can respond, she continues, “you know for helping me get through this,” she gestures to the car she still sits in. 

Asami chuckles a bit. “Sure, I would like that. But…” she holds up a finger as if to say, ‘not so fast there’, “I have to ask you something first.” The girl just looks at her with questioning eyes. 

Giving her a smile she asks, “Don’t you think I should know your name first?” 

A little embarrassed for not telling her sooner she spits out, “Korra.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Asami says with a smile. 

At this Korra practically jumps out of the car, in excitement of hanging out with Asami longer and in relief of getting out of the death box on wheels. This is when Korra finally gets a good look at Asami, and man is she happy she didn’t stay quiet the entire ride. “Wow, you’re beautiful,” the blue-eyed girl says out loud, but not really to anyone. 

Not expecting this, Asami blushes and only gets out a shy, “thanks.”

After a comfortable silence Asami is the one to speak up, “so, do you have somewhere in mind? I don’t really know the place that well.” 

“Of course, follow me,” Korra is obviously more comfortable now. “So, are you new to the area or something?” 

“Oh no, I’ve been living here for a few years now. I just don’t go out very often,” Asami confesses. 

“Really? It’s just that, if I went by what I’ve seen so far, I wouldn’t expect that.”  
“Trust me, if my roommate had it her way I would go out all the time,” Asami chuckles at this, thinking about Opal. “Anyways, what about you? All we've been doing is talking about me.” 

“I guess that’s true. What do you want to know?”

“Well, how about you tell me where you’re suppose to be going instead of taking me for breakfast?”

“Huh? Oh, um I wasn’t going anywhere.” Asami can tell Korra is being a little cryptic now. 

Asami treads carefully, “then why were you taking an Uber car?”

“That?” She points behind her to where the car had dropped them off and proceeds to rub the back of her neck. “That, um, was for a personal project.” 

“Okay, well I won’t ask anymore questions about it. You can tell me if you want to.” 

“Thanks”

***

Korra’s steps slow to a stop and Asami mimics her. They are standing outside a diner that is dwarfed by the two building on either side of it. Korra gestures for Asami to go inside. As she steps up and through the door the smell of breakfast foods hit her like a wall. The floor is tiled and the walls are a light grey with pictures adorning them. Everything is just so. Korra’s voice shakes her from her thoughts, “Hey! Bolin, over here,” she waves her hand above her head. A bulky man about the same height as Asami waves back and starts to walk over. When he reaches Korra he doesn’t even hesitate to pull her into a hug. Korra looks a bit awkward, but takes the hug without complaint. 

He releases her, but keeps both his hands on her shoulders. “I’ve missed you!” The man says and it seems genuine. 

“Bo, we live together. How can you miss me?” 

“But I haven’t seen you since last night,” now it’s starting to seem a bit dramatic. 

“Yeah, I left pretty early this morning. I didn’t sleep very well,” she rubs the back of her neck and averts her eyes away from Bolin, Asami assumes this is a nervous habit of hers. 

Asami notices the search for something new to talk about and steps in, “Hey, I’m Asami,” she sticks out her hand.   
He looks towards her and gives a gentle smile and shakes her hand. “What can I do for you ladies?” now looking between them both and wiggling his eyebrows.

“A table would be great.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Follow me.”

Bolin leads them to a booth next to a window. They both thank him and korra promises to talk to him later when he’s off work. Bolin isn’t gone long when Asami decides what she wants and Korra already told Bolin she wants what she usually has, whatever that is. Asami sets her menu to the side and prepares for some actual conversation. When she looks up at Korra the difference in the girl sitting in front of her now versus the girl that was in the car is immense. If she hadn’t been in the car with her she wouldn’t have believed she would be like that in a car if someone else told her. Now she seems relaxed and she has had this goofy crooked grin on since she told her she would go eat with her. 

“So, are you and Bolin, like…” Asami lifts her two fingers and pulls them together. 

“What?!” she lifts both her hands and waves them, “No. No, no. First off, ew. He’s like a brother to me, we’ve been friends like forever. I’m living with him and his brother until I find a place. And second off, he wouldn’t be my type anyways.”

Asami isn’t 100% positive, what the last point was, so she decides it’s best to ignore it. “Are you new here then?”

“Kind of, I actually lived here a few years ago. So really it’s more like Im coming home.” 

“Well, welcome back then.” Asami smiles at her. 

Korra just gives an enthusiastic, “thanks.”

Bolin is hovering over their table again. He takes Asami’s order and heads out again to get their drinks. 

“What brings you back here? A job?”

“You could say that.” Asami just raises an eyebrow and waits for her to continue. “I run triathlons and part of my sponsorship agreem—“

“Wait! What?” Asami interjects, not letting Korra finish. “Sorry for interrupting, but wow. That’s really cool. So you’re a professional athlete?” Asami points at Korra and she simply nods. “Wow,” is all Asami can say.

“It’s really not as cool as it seems, it comes with a lot of restrictions. That’s why I’m here. I have to train with a particular club. It wasn’t my first choice for a career, that’s for damn sure,” the last bit is said under Korra’s breath. 

“Geez, if that wasn’t your first choice what was?” 

Asami can see Korra hesitate and as if on cue Bolin pops back up with their order. Asami is beyond excited, but also a little disappointed at the timing. When Korra’s plate (more like plates) get set in front of her Asami can’t help but go wide-eyed at the amount of food on the table. By the time Korra sees the expression her mouth is already full, “What? A girls got to eat.” 

Asami just laughs, “Can’t argue with that.” 

After both of them have finished most of their meals they slow down and dive back into conversation. Before Asami can dare repeat her question the blue-eyed girl is already talking, “So, what is it you do?” 

Not wanting to pry Asami decides to just answer the question, “I, uh, design medical devices of sorts.” See the immediate perplexed expression on the girl sitting across from her she further explains, “like knee and hip implants or heart valves, but my main focus right now are prosthetics.” 

“Wow, you thought running triathlons was cool? That’s beyond impressive. I wish I could help people like that.”

“I wish I were helping more people. A lot of time goes by before we see any of the products actually being used. My team and I have been working on our prosthetic designs for year and we are finally getting them put on people.” Asami sounds exhausted just from giving this short little description. 

“Well your parents must be really proud.” Still looking at Asami in awe, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. That is until she notices the sudden face change in Asami’s face. “Sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“Uh, no it’s not you. My mom died when I was little and my father isn’t really in my life anymore.” 

“Sounds like you’re ready to become a superhero,” Korra gives a nervous laugh and slouches slightly in her seat, knowing that that was probably not the best thing to say.

After the shock of Korra’s words settle in Asami blurts out a laugh, “you know what? No one has ever said that to me before. Thanks for not being weird. The first thing people normally do is tell me their sorry over an over.” 

Impressed by her openness the blue-eyed girl decides she shouldn’t be so closed off, “I’ll tell you why I was in that car today if you want.” Giving a small smile Asami nods for her to continue. Korra leans forward and puts her hand up to cover her mouth from any peering eyes, so Asami leans in expecting something really personal. “I kind of have a little fear of vehicles.” At first Asami thinks she’s joking because anyone could have known that from being in a car with her, however blue eyes just continue to stare at her. 

Asami, still leaning over the table, brings her hand to cover her mouth as Korra had done and whispers, “I already know.” She sits back up and smiles at tan girl. Korra swings her arm around and places her hand behind her neck and gives another nervous chuckle. “What I don’t know is, why?” 

Korra immediately freezes, “well I guess I should just tell you.” Before she can say anything else a loud buzzing sounds and korra pulls her phone out of her pocket, ”shit. Uh sorry, I really have to go.”   
Asami looks at her watch, hours have past by. “Oh wow. Hey maybe we could do this again?” 

Korra just smiles for a few seconds before responding, “I would really like that. Here,” she grabs a napkin and begins to write, “call me or text or whatever.” Her crooked grin reappears. 

After saying a quick goodbye Asami is finally on her way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you find any mistakes or confusing sections just let me know. I'm dyslexic so I tend to miss things.


End file.
